


Patience

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: If you have lovers like these, you don't need enemies.
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi/Akutsu Jin





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2021-03-19

''Stop wriggling, Kunimitsu.''

''You try that while fingers are resting against your prostate.''

A light chuckle could be heard.

''You do know that it will just take longer for me to finish before you finally get your release now, don't you?

''I told you from the beginning that this was a bad idea. He doesn't possess the patience for it.''

''Are you one to talk?''

''Looking for more trouble, Kunimitsu?''

Tezuka gave a surprised yelp when the fingers softly but surely pushed against his sweet spot, making him even more inattentive and needy.

''Now now, Jin. Let me at least finish this canvas before starting on the next. I'm still planning of getting that look of ecstasy when he spills into my collection.''

''That will take more than one attempt, Seiichi.''

''I know.''

Tezuka's only contribution to this was a whimper. 

He was so dead…


End file.
